He Doesn't Deserve This!
by hopeless-dream
Summary: Ryans siblings are fed up with the way he's being treated at the lab. Ryan/Speed slash. crossover with brothers and sisters. one-shot


_A/N this is a slight crossover with brothers and sisters, Ryan Wolfe is replacing Ryan Lafferty. Just to be clear for those of you who don't watch brothers and sisters, Ryan is the half brother to Sarah, Kitty, Tommy, Kevin and Justin._

_**********_

Ryan's life was far from perfect. He had been through so much in the past five years. Probably more than anybody should go through in a lifetime. To top it all off his co-workers all hated him, they were forever comparing him to Speed, and trying to make him feel bad. If only they knew.

Today had been the worst day he'd had in the lab. People were constantly trying to make him feel bad, and feel unwanted. By the end of the day all he waned to do was go home to his lover who would wrap his arms around him, kiss him and tell him that everything is going to be okay, but he couldn't, Speed was dead and no matter how hard he wished that he wasn't Speed was never coming back.

Once he'd got home, he threw his keys on the table went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He sat watching TV for about half an hour before he heard some-one knocking on the door. He got up to answer it and was shocked to see who was standing their. It was all of his sisters and brothers.

''Uh, hi guy's, what are you doin' here?'' Ryan asked.

''We came here to see how our little brother was doing, so how are you doing? And are you going to let us in?'' Sarah asked.

''Yes, come in. And I'm fine,''

''No your not Ryan. We can tell that much, besides you don't have to be fine, your husband died, you are allowed to grieve,'' Sarah said soothingly.

''I can't grieve, I don't have time. Speed wanted me to be a CSI so I'm doing it. Even though everyone in the Lab hates me and sees me as Speeds replacement.'' He said and tears started to run down his face.

''I'm sure they don't hate you buddy,'' Justin said.

''Yes, they do. Every chance they get to make me feel bad or compare me to Timmy they do it. They hate me,'' the tears where running down his face, ''they hate me.''

''Right, that's it,'' Tommy said as he stood up sharply.

''What? What's 'it'?'' Kitty asked.

''I am going to that Lab and tell them that they are messing with the wrong family, and when I said 'I' I meant WE.''

''No, guys you don't have to do that,'' Ryan said.

''Yes we do, were your family Ry, Some-one has to stick up for you, plus if Tommy doesn't get his anger out, i think he may explode,'' Sarah said on the brink of laughter.

Ryan smiled through his tears as the Walker 'clan' left, and headed to Miami Dade crime lab.

**********

Sarah, Kitty, Tommy, Kevin and Justin walked into the crime lab and waited. They knew who they were looking for, a Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

A petite woman with long blonde hair came up to them, ''Excuse me, can I help you with anything?'' he said in a very southern accent. They could guess this was Calleigh because Ryan and Speed had told them about all of the members of the team.

''Your Calleigh right?'' Kevin asked.

''Yes, do I know you?''

''No, but we would like to talk to you, Mr Caine and the rest of your team,'' He said calmly.

''Okay, follow me and I'll gather them in Horatio's office.'' she said.

''Right Calleigh tells me that you want to talk with us?'' H started. ''Could i ask what this is about?''

''Yes, we want to talk to you, about the way you've been treating our brother.'' Kitty said.

''And your brother is...?'' Eric asked.

''Ryan Wolfe.'' they all said in unison.

''You see Ryan has been through so much in the last few years, too much actually, more than anybody should go through in an entire lifetime.'' Kevin started, ''In the last few years he had been beaten up several times, one of those times put him in a coma. He has been kidnapped because his father used to sell drugs. Ryan and his partner adopted a little baby girl, they named her Marisol, after someone his partner knew, but Marisol died a few weeks shy of her second birthday.

''He got married to his partner of ten years, but he died a few weeks ago. The only reason that he became a CSI is because his husband wanted him to, because his husband love being one, he loved working here, with you,. So Ryan decided to do it because that's what he wanted him to do, and his husband spoke so highly of you guys and you all treat Ryan like dirt.'' By this time Kevin, Tommy and Justin were getting very angry, while Kitty and Sarah where trying to fight back the tears that had gathered in their eyes.

''Oh my god,'' Alex said as tears started rolling down her face.

''We had no idea. Why didn't he tell us?'' Calleigh asked.

''Ryan is a very private person, he doesn't like to tell people his problems.'' Justin added.

''Wait, you said that his husband knew us?'' Eric questioned.

''Yeah, he use to work here before .......'' Kitty paused, ''Before he died.''

''He did?'' Eric asked.

''Yeah, he did.'' Sarah confirmed.

''Who was he?'' A very confused Alex asked.

''His name was Tim Speedle.'' kitty said.

Horatio and his team just stood there in shock.

''Ryan and Speed?'' Calleigh asked.

''Yeah, so cut him some slack. How would you like to be constantly compared to you ex-lover, by the people he should be thinking of as his friends? I know that you all miss Speed, we do too, but Ryan loved him so much and missed him more than you could even imagine so please just leave him alone or try to understand what he's going through. Or we'll be back, and trust me, it wont be pretty. You really shouldn't mess with our family.'' Tommy said. Then the Walker family left Horatio's office and headed home.

Horatio and his team just stood there in shock, trying to grasp that Ryan and Speed were together when they didn't even know that Ryan knew Speed.

**********

Back at Ryan's apartment, Ryan was standing at the mantelpiece looking at his and Speed's wedding photo.

''I miss you baby.'' he said as he traced Speeds smile with his finger.

''I Miss You So Much.''

_END_


End file.
